Multipurpose tools are widely popular for their utility in a substantial number of different applications. As its name suggests, a multipurpose tool includes a number of tool members carried by common frame. A multipurpose tool may include different combinations of tool members depending upon its intended application. For example, multipurpose tools that are designed for a more universal or generic application can include pliers, a wire cutter, a bit driver, one or more knife blades, a saw blade, a bottle opener or the like. Other multipurpose tools are designed to service more specific applications or niche markets and correspondingly include tool members that are useful for the intended application. For example, multipurpose tools may be specifically designed for automobile repairs, hunting, fishing or other outdoor applications, gardening, and the like.
One reason for the popularity of multipurpose tools is the capability provided by a multipurpose tool to provide a wide range of functionality with a single tool, thereby reducing the need to carry a number of different tools to perform those same functions. For example, a single multipurpose tool may be carried instead of a pair of pliers, one or more screwdrivers, a knife and a bottle opener. As such, the burden upon a user is reduced since the user need only carry a single multipurpose tool.
As multipurpose tools are frequently carried by users in the field, it is desirable for the multipurpose tools to be relatively small and lightweight while remaining rugged so as to resist damage. In order to reduce the overall size of a multipurpose tool, some multipurpose tools have been designed to be foldable. In this regard, foldable multipurpose tools are designed to move between a closed position and an open position. Generally, the closed position is more compact with the multipurpose tool frequently being carried in the closed position. Conversely, while the open position is generally less compact than the closed position, the open position generally allows the deployment of one or more of the tool members that are stowed and relatively inaccessible when the multipurpose tool is in the closed position.
For example, a multipurpose tool may include pliers or scissors having a pair of jaws connected to respective handles. In the open position, the pliers or scissors are deployed and capable of being actuated by movement of the handles toward and away from one another. In the closed position, the handles may be folded about the pliers or scissors such that the pliers or scissors are no longer functional. In the closed position, however, the multipurpose tool is more compact with the form factor generally defined by the proximal relationship of the handles. The pliers or scissors may be spring-actuated to assume an open position in the absence of any forces applied by a user who moves the handles toward one another and, in turn, move the pliers or scissors to a closed position. As noted above, a multipurpose tool may include a large number and wide variety of tool members. However, some users of a multipurpose tool may not utilize all of the tool members. These unused tool members may consequently fail to serve a useful purpose (for a particular user) and, may, instead, unnecessarily increase the complexity and the weight of the multipurpose tool.